customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Ruin the Summer Fun (Tiger Troops episode, Thevideotour1's version)
Timmy: What? You mean if I get older, I lose you guys forever and I forget I ever had you? What else could go wrong? * (Vicky knocks on Timmy's door as Cosmo and Wanda poof back into their fishbowl and Vicky destroys Timmy's barricaded door with a flamethrower as a frustrated Mr. and Mrs. Turner begin to punish their son harder for his disobedience as Vicky does an evil laugh. They see Timmy with a rocket launcher he got from the television and the TV being turned on at the time) * Timmy: Uh, this isn't what it looks like? * (Timmy incidentally fires the rocket launcher he got from television blowing the roof off with the top falling on the Masked Man standing on the tree, knocking the Masked Man unconscious and Mr. Turner's boss arrives to give Mr. Turner a cleanest house award) * Mr. Turner's boss: Turner, I decided to give you a second chance and-- (sees the trashed Turner house) Good heavens! Dinkleberg, catch this nicest house plague and the raise that goes with it. * (Mr. Turner's boss throws the award and money to Sheldon Dinkleberg and Dinkleberg continues to play fetch with his dog) * Sheldon Dinkleberg: (happily) Sweet. Fetch, Dinkledog. * (Mr. Turner's boss leaves and Mr. Turner becomes extremely frustrated as he pulls his hair out very hard) * Mr. Turner: GRRR...AAHHHH!!!! * (Mrs. Turner takes away Timmy's magic remote and gives it to Vicky) * Mrs. Turner: Here, Vicky. Take it. We're going to have a word with our irresponsible son. * Vicky: (to Timmy) Have a nice violent speak. I'll see you tomorrow. Ha ha ha! * Timmy: Hey, you, that's my remote! * (Vicky leaves and Timmy tries to stop her, but Mrs. Turner catches him) * Mr. Turner: (becomes extremely frustrated) Which you deliberately used to disobey us, and then you busted up the house and wrote that lie on the wall! What is wrong with you? * (Mr. Turner drops Timmy to the floor and Timmy gets up) * Timmy: But it's not my fault. It's Vicky's. She's evil. She's always being mean to me and always getting me into danger. * Mrs. Turner: (sternly) Oh? Did she turn on your TV? Did she give you this bazooka? * Mr. Turner: Which I can't fire at the Dinkleberg's house because it's out of ammo? * Timmy: Uh, no. * Mr. Turner: (frustratedly) Then why should we believe anything you say? * (Timmy becomes depressed as Mr. and Mrs. Turner leave the room to go get more ammo for the rocket launcher) * Timmy: If I get back from the ammo store, YOU ARE IN A LOT OF DAMAGE, YOUNG MAN!! * (Mr. Turner frustratedly leaves) * Vicky: Wow. I've never seen you so miserable. I should take another picture. * (Vicky takes a picture of Timmy being miserable and gives it to Timmy) * Vicky: One for you and one for the internet. * (Vicky puts a Bo Peep costume on Timmy and takes a picture of him and leaves)